SAKURA FIRST LOVE CHAPTER 4
by animegeek102
Summary: Since Sasuke told Sakura he cares about her...she has been guard about his tricky ways. Sasuke is suddenly ignoring her... what does this all mean? read more to find out...


**SAKURA FIRST LOVE** CHAPTER 4

Sakura froze….then picked up the garbage can and hit Sasuke in the face.

"Ow! Dammit! That really hurts!"Sasuke complained.

"If you…If you think you can fool me twice mister—you got another thing—" Sakura warned.

"I was serious." Sasuke said as he put his hand on his face.

"That's even worse!" Sakura yelled. "guys like you…you go around telling every other girl that you like them! You lie and mess around! You're not capable of caring about anyone else! I **hate** guys like you! I will **never ever** fall for a guy like you!"

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and had a smirk.

"Absolutely **never ever**?" Sasuke said as he walked towards her.

_Hunh?_

"Hm…well…I will **absolutely** make you look my way." Sasuke said with confidence. "And I will **absolutely **win you heart."

A pause was between them.

"That's all for now…" Sasuke concluded.

"What?! I just told you, I—" sakura said.

"Better get ready." Sasuke warned.

Sasuke walked away. Sakura just stood there.

At Sakura's house…

"Gross! How cheesy was that! Lame! Where does he get off acting all confident?! Who would want a guy like that?!" sakura mumbled while scrubbing her back. (Shower time)

_A host…a host has to be popular with the ladies, right? That means…he must know __**tons **__of ways to get girls. Whereas I, on the other hand, 16 years old and never had a boyfriend…_

"Oh… oh no he won't!" Sakura yelled.

**Next day…**

_I don't_ _care if he __**is**__ a __**pro**__—I don't care what tricks he's got up his sleeves—I will __**never **__fall for a guy like that!_

Sakura walked in class. She looked around to see if Sasuke was there.

_Good, he's not here yet._

"morning." Sasuke said as he walked behind her.

_There he is…come on punk…take your best shot!_

2nd ,3rd,5th,and after school, Sasuke didn't say a word to Sakura.

_**What the…?**_

"Something's not right…" sakura mumbled.

_I thought for sure he would make a move today…but nothing happened…_

**Next day…**

_What's he up to?_

Sakura got up from her seat…

"Hey, Where ya going?" tenten asked.

"Bathroom…" Sakura replied.

Sakura went through the hallways and spotted him.

"What're you up to?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Sorry…?" sasuke said and closed his locker.

"Don't even play dumb with me! Am I supposed to believe that you forgot about the other day?"Sakura yelled.

"The other day…?"Sasuke mumbled. "What other day?"

_Hunh?!_

"Don't tell me you don't remember! I hit you with the trash can and—" Sakura said as she got interrupted by her friend tenten.

"Come on, we got gym!"

Then they walked to gym.

_Urg! What is he up to? When will he strike?!_

**At gym…**

Sasuke…I know he's up to something…No way he'd forget. Maybe he's just given up?

After gym…

"Hey…Given up yet?" Sakura said as she stood by the door.

"…"

"Forget it! Sorry I bothered you…" Sakura said as she walked away.

_Forget this guy!_

Suddenly from behind, Sasuke grabbed Sakura.

"Gotcha…" Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke hugged her.

"let-let me go…!" sakura said as she tried to break free.

"No. You wanted my attention, now you have it." Sasuke said as he smiled.

"What?! Why would I want attention from you?!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't know, but you had your eyes glued on me for days. If you aren't interested, why do you keep looking?" Sasuke asked.

_So… this was all on __**purpose**__?!_

Sakura broke free and punched him in the stomach.

_You…_

"Urg! You… ignored me to get my attention?! Have you _**no**_ _**shame**_?" sakura asked as she glared at him.

"…Not so much, no."Sasuke replied.

"Well you should! jerk! I told you, I hate—"

"Guys like me. Yeah, I heard you…"sasuke interrupted. "So what kind of guy do you like?"

"Sincere guys…"Sakura said. "someone sincere, not perverted, smart, who will really listen to me, he would have black hair like a prince…"

"Er…So, I already have black hair, I'm kind, and I always listen to you rambling…" Sasuke said as he put his hand to his chin.

"You don't get it… fine…Can you finish the big race in the top five?"Sakura asked. ( they are having a big race in gym)

"I like my men **athletic**. If you really like me, you would do it.And if you don't…you have to stop bothering me."

"okay…but if I do finish you have to give me your phone #" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Fine, but if you don't, your **done**." Sakura warned.

"throw in a date and your on!" Sasuke said so confident.

"If you win—got it?"Sakura concluded.

_After this I'm through with him!_

**To bE ContInUeD….**

(next time on…**SAKURA FIRST LOVE**….)

Heh...Sasuke is out of his mind, I watched him doing laps a few times before, he was all out of breath! He couldn't possibly get into the top five, but somehow, I feel weird about this…aw, who cares after this race is over…I will be free!

I will win this race…and I won't give up! (sasuke)


End file.
